Earth
Earth is a planet on the far side of the Outer Rim. It is currently the primary capitol of the Imperial Remnant. Navigation information Earth is accessible via Dagobah and has served as a deterrent to Imperial invasion attempts. Many ships flown by daring pilots will often set blind courses for the planet, however Imperial authorities will "ticket" any ship doing so. List of notable visits to Earth Before the Battle of Yavin Early 1940s Palpatine meets with German Chancellor in Berlin to discuss various issues including the Jedi. Hitler sends Erwin Rommel with Palpatine. Palpatine also visits with the rest of the Axis powers before returning to Naboo. Numerous pieces of artwork are stolen from citizens in occupied areas, some are given to Palpatine. These pieces are eventually sold to other merchants on Coruscant. July 1947 A small ship crashes in and is taken into custody of the United States Army Air Force. The ship's crew are killed on impact. U.S. authorities conceal the crash from the public claiming it was a . This creates massive public discussion that continued until 2001 when the Empire attacked the planet. Palpatine notes that a Nubian ship is missing, suggesting that he sent the ship. After the Battle of Yavin 1979-1980 Two Stormtroopers including Davin Felth arrive in a location outside New York City after being forced to land by United States Air Force fighters. They proceed to mingle with the population undetected by US authorities in pursuit of them, eventually finding, impregnanting, and marrying two local women. Felth chooses to return to Coruscant a month before the birth of his child. He and the mother are eventually married by Palpatine and have a son, Tevin. A Force-Sensitive child named Marcus Jacobs is born in Chicago. 1983-1984 captures TIE Fighters near Las Vegas, Nevada. The Fighters and pilots are placed at Area 51 for further study. U.S. President receives reports regarding the Battle of Endor and contacts the New Republic regarding taking custody of pilots. Ships are kept in U.S. custody for further study. Boeing Corp. is contracted to produce A-Wing and X-Wing fighters for future defense needs. 1985 Ysanne Isard debates a show of force to the planet. She sends a small team to the planet to lay the groundwork for an invasion, this team is captured in Los Angeles, California after an encounter with the LAPD results in various injuries after the team leader mouthed off at an officer. The team is turned over the the Air Force and then to the New Republic. 1987 Grand Admiral Thrawn purchases several pieces of artwork stolen from European citizens in the 1940s, he debates an invasion of the planet and decides against it due to Dagobah which is being used as a navigational location by the Empire being in Republic space and his resources being needed elsewhere. 1990 Iraq captures JediMaster Mace Windu and Jedi Padawan Jacobs. begins to mold Jacobs into his personal Darth Vader. Windu is executed for practicing witchcraft. The Galactic Wrestling Alliance arrives on Earth. 1996 Jedi Knight Bryan Khayman settles on Earth. First living in California, he eventually moves to New York and joins the local police. 1997 Jerjerrod orders fighters to chase a ship that bears markings from Earth. Intelligence reports that the ship is owned by Bryan Khayman. Khayman and his friend Steven are spying on the Moffs. 1998 Khayman is alerted to Jacobs' presence and travels to Iraq to retrieve Jacobs. A brief duel takes place until Windu's ghost tells Jacobs that Khayman is telling the truth. Hussein realizes Jacobs is missing and demands the US return him or he will insure violence. The White House responds with missile attacks. 1999 Jerjerrod and Veers arrive and order a fact-finding tour regarding Jacobs. Hussein has contacted Imperial Intelligence regarding Khayman's actions. Veers decides to have Khayman and Jacobs executed. Their plans are thwarted by the US. 2001 Jerjerrod travels with a fleet of Star Destroyers to Earth and attacks the US in several spots including New York City and Washington D.C. Firmus Piett notes that all an attack has done is awake the US and fill it with a terrible resolve. Davin Felth tags Veers and Jerjerrod as war criminals. Jerjerrod is working on another Death Star and destroys one planet before US Marines including Khayman destroy it. An NYPD Sergeant named Christopher is found to be a fully trained Jedi. Kyp Durron arrives along with R2-D2 & C-3PO. A squadron of fighter planes are dispatched to in response to a report of TIE Fighters near the city. A single is forced down during the skirmish while Captain Steven Laramie crashes his fighter into a canyon wall after ejecting along with two pursuing TIEs. The pilots of the two TIEs Typher Marlion and Marten also survive and agree to become Laramie's prisoners. Laramie's squadron would later be deployed into battle against Death Star III in the Battle of Eltar with only Laramie and Bryan Khayman who replaced the pilot injured in the encounter over Los Angeles surviving. Death Star III had managed to destroy the planet KO-35 before it was destroyed. 2002 Imperial Agents knockout power to New York and stage an invasion, however another Jedi arrives from England and the local population manages to disable the AT-ST walkers. Tevin Felth deserts his unit and soon begins a path similar to his father's in the city. Jerjerrod begins construction on another Death Star, this one with a deflector shield hidden on the planet below. Khayman and the rest of the Jedi begin building a fleet of ships to protect the Earth from Imperial Invasion attempts. 2003 Khayman leads the Earth Fleet in an attack on Death Star IV which is still under construction near the planet Gratha. The resulting battle ends in heavy losses on both sides with Khayman and Laramie delivering the fatal blows to the station. Jerjerrod and Veers manage to escape and hide on Earth. The Remnant takes over the Empire's remains and begins sweeping reforms. Jerjerrod attempts to create a new Nazi Empire but is thwarted again by Khayman. 2005 Piett and Veers are put on trial in New York for War Crimes. Piett is later acquitted after a case of jury tampering is discovered among other discoveries. Veers however is convicted and sentenced to death. Davin Felth returns to Earth and takes up residence. 2006 Jerjerrod is tried and convicted for his crimes, he is sentenced to death. The GWA resumes operating and is eventually taken over by Tevin Felth. 2007 Jerjerrod and Veers are executed by the state of New York. An ownership dispute begins between World Wrestling Entertainment and Tevin Felth over the GWA. 2008 Darth Sidious appears in Haddonfield, Illinois seeking to turn Josh Myers into a being of evil. He joins forces with Dr. Terence Wynn in order to carry out this plan. However, it is stopped by Kyp and Michael Myers among others. 2010-2011 Sidious, seeking to turn another young Force-Sensitive into an agent of evil murders Bryan Khayman before being chased away by Myers. Khayman's duties to the Remnant are assumed by Wanda Houston and Myers. 2013-2014 The Force seeking to prevent Sidious from returning to the planet again resurrects Anakin Skywalker, Padme Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They are later joined later by Galen Marek and Ahsoka Tano's granddaughter Erica Rex. 2016 A faction of the Remnant led by Armitage Hux splits off and forms the First Order. While on a delivery run, Jedi Knight Jacen Syndulla is attacked and wounded by agents of the First Order. He is placed in Witness Protection at the old Myers House in Haddonfield. is elected President of the United States. 2018-2019 In response to Sidious recruiting Jacen Solo to his cause and the two claiming leadership of the First Order, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger is sent to Earth. Bridger reforms the Spectres before leaving for Lothal which has been put under siege by the First Order. The United States, Great Britain, and Israel deploy a fleet of warships to Lothal with a number of Remnant officers, crewmembers, and pilots helping to fill in gaps in manpower including Firmus Piett and Tevin Felth. The rest of the Spectres eventually arrive on Earth while Jacen Syndulla is released from Witness Protection. Black Sun attempts to carry out a hijacking of an American Spaceways flight from Lothal to Earth, but is stopped by Israeli soldiers on board. A second hijacking is successful and leads to a rescue operation being carried out by the Spectres and the Remnant. The First Order eventually regroups from its defeat at Lothal only to encounter the Spectres, Thrawn, and the Varox. Both Armitage Hux and Moden Canady are executed by the Israelis following their separate captures. External links *Roswell UFO incident on Wikipedia. *Earth on Wookiepedia. * Category:Planets